Straw Hats with Magic and Rules
by luffy8557
Summary: Pirate King, straw hat Luffy and his crew goes  to to another world for a new adventure but can anyone stop or at very least control the crew of the king of sea can they get home or will they make many new friends from not just Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_AN I AM CORRECTING grammar over time and trying to get better _

_ I own _nothing

_ Wealth, fame, power._

_The man who had acquired everything in this world, the Pirate King, Gold Roger_

Before he was executed, the legendary Pirate King Gold Roger revealed that he had hidden the treasure One Piece somewhere in the Grand Line. Now, many pirates are off looking for this legendary treasure to claim the title Pirate King

whitebread himself told the world someone would find it and you know what he was right

with the help of his crew monkey d luffy

gained the title of _Pirate King, straw hat luffy and his crew goes to to another world for a new adventure but can anyone stop or at very least control the crew of the king of the sea and not piss them off cause as the world knows nevers piss off Pirate King or his crew or they will kick your ass to hell and back but no one in this new world knows them what will the wizards do with Pirates keeping their ship at a school of magic. can they even last a day or will luffy take all of their food and start a war like battle like he always does._

The **Straw Hat Pirates** are a pirate crew that originated from East Blue, but have various members from different areas. led by Monkey D. Luffy. The "Straw Hats" are named after Luffy's signature hat that was given to him by Red-Haired Shanks, and are first referred to as the Straw Hat Pirates by Smoker in Alabasta.[2] The crew sailed on the Going Merry, their first official Straw Hat ship, up until the Water 7. After the Enies Lobby, they obtain a new ship called the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hats currently consist of nine members.

Following the events on the Sabaody Archipelago, all nine members were separated from one another. For two years, they trained in relatively isolated locations, becoming stronger for the sake of helping each other.[3]

Monkey D. Luffy (Captain) bounty 1,000,000,000

Roronoa Zoro (Swordsman) bounty 900,000,000

Nami (Navigator) bounty 316,000,000

Usopp (Sniper) bounty 333,000,000

Sanji (Cook) bounty 895,000,000

Tony Tony Chopper (Doctor) bounty 150,000,000 see what did sorry Chopper

Nico Robin (Archaeologist) bounty 170,000,000

Franky (Shipwright) bounty 200,000,000

Brook (Musician) bounty 130,000,000

Straw Hat Pirates total bounty 409,400,000,0

**biggest Allies - heart pirates,red hair pirates, whitebeard pirates queen of alabasta Vivi.**

_chapter 1 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a King

"HEADMASTER i don't know how but there is a ship in the lake and it has a Jolly Roger" said Professor McGonagall.

"You mean like pirates? asked Dumbledore. "I will go meet them" said Dumbledore.

At the lake

"Look it's an old man wearing a dress. Let's not tell Sanji" yelled Luffy.

after docking the ship

"Who are you? I can tell you are muggles but also have way more power," said the old man to the boy in front.

"I AM LUFFY THE PIRATE KING," yelled Luffy.

"Well I am Dumbledore."

"Where in the Grand Line are we?" asked Nami.

"What is the grand line and what is the PIRATE KING?" asked Dumbledore.

"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW US?" yelled the crew.

"But you are in the lake of my school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Dumbledore.

"Well we are the Straw Hat Pirates," said Luffy.

"Wizardry like magic so cool," Luffy yelled with stars in his eyes.

"NO dammit! Don't you dare!" yelled the crew.

"Guys we will stay here. I think we may have our adventure and a great one_" _said Luffy.

"I am the headmaster of this school. Are you not going to ask me if it's ok?" said a confused Dumbledore.

"Why the hell should we ask anyone one anything? We are the Straw Hat Pirates. We do what we want," said zoro.

"But there a problem. That castle looks big and the shitty swordsmen will get lost in 2 minutes," said Sanji.

"What did you say Love Cook? You want to go." yelled Zoro.

"Are they alway like this?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yup" said Robin.

"Hey old man you seem cool have dinner with us!" said Luffy.

"I don't see why not." said Dumbledore.

at dinner

this food looks good i cant wait to eat it said Dumbledore.

"wait where it go said dumbledore ." "

Luffy give him his food back yelled sanji."

"No luffy said" as he stretched his arm and took nami's food.

"You shitty captain never steal food from nami food yelled sanji. kicking luffy in the head."

Nami may i see your panties said brook."

Wait did how is he talk and how is he stretching his arm like that ask a disgusted Dumbledore.

I ate the gum gum fruit and became a Ruberman said luffy."

I am revive revive fruit give me a another chance at life said brook."

"I ate the human human fruit said chopper."

"I ate the flower flower fruit i can make limbs appear anywhere i want said robin."

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 never touch luffys hat

i own nothing

if you stay with us you must wear our uniform i can change your clothes with magic said dumbledore that ok luffy said not thinking at all luffy said dumbledore as he cashed a spell change ALL luffy clothes

done said dumbledore HAY OLD WHERE IS MY HAT SAID LUFFY AS CREW GOT READY TO KICK THE GUYS ASS FOR WHAT HE DID

i can get you a new one if it was that but before dumbledore luffy start yelling

NOW GIVE ME SHANKS HAT BACK NOW OR IT MEANS WAR YELLED LUFFY OK I CAN JUST DON'T KILL ANYONE SAID dumbledore soon the school year will start now you can stay but you must follow the rule you can leave your stuff on the ship said dumbledore

but then the crew started laughing WE DO WHAT WE WANT AND IF YOU TRY TO MAKE LEAVE MY HAT ANYWHERE AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU SAID LUFFY

Now let me number one tell you something if you hurt my nakama in anyway you will pay number two we will anyone ass if they piss us off NUMBER THREE MOST IMPORTANT DO NOT TOUCH OUR TREASURE SAID LUFFY

I was not planing on it said dumbledore good because if you do we will show you hell said luffy OK LETS GO SEE THIS SCHOOL OF MAGIC BUT IF IT LAME WE LEAVE YELLED LUFFY HAY OLD MAY WERE IS A GOOD PLACE TO TRAIN asked zoro over there he said pointing to the forbidden forest said dumbledore shit we will never find him in there if he gets lost yelled sanji.

end of chapter 2

chapter 3 meet the brats sanji rage


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

own nothing MEET THE BRAT SANJI RAGE

This door lead to the inside of the school but I should warm you there is a dark wizard who must not be name trying to kill a boy name Harry Potter said Dumbledore TELL ME HIS NAME I WANTTO KNOW NOW! WINED Luffy

Fine his name is Voldemort and he kills anyone who he thinks could cause him trouble. So This Voldee guy may come here I want to kick his ass said luffy. What hell luffy cant you go a day with kicking someone's ass yelled nami! I want to meet this harry guy said luffy He should be here tomorrow to start school said the headmaster. Luffy you better not ask him to join us or i will have robin rip them off said nami .What nami your mean don't call her mean you shit head yelled sanji kicking luffy Hold it what makes you think you can beat voldemort he is powerful said Dumbledore. Let's show him what we can do over there in the forest said luffy

In the forbidden forest

Let's go yelled luffy as Dumbledore sat down to watch

Gear second luffy gum gum twin jet pistol

Lets me show you what hell is diable jambe yelled sanji

Gust sword yelled nami

Three sword style onigiri yelled zoro

Weapon left yelled franky

Fire bird star yelled usopp

Monster point said Chopper

Soul solid yelled brook

gigantic punch said robin

each one of them destroyed gigantic trees without trying.

My god what are you said Dumbledore in stock see each one of them could destroy a large land mass if they wanted to. **THEY MAY BE ABLE TO BEAT VOLDEMORT SAID **Dumbledore.

The next day standing at the door

I am happy to harry start to say

Which one of you is harry yelled luffy that would be me said harry

so you sound cool be my nakama said luffy your what said harry?

HAY SHE IS HOT WISH I COULD SAID A MAN SARING AT NAMI

Party table kick course yelled sanji senting the man flying

Hay brats if you look at nami or robin the Wrong way I will kill you yelled sanji

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4 new school year party straw hat style


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

No I will not join you yelled harry for tenth time OK said luffy that's how long it takes you to get it yelled now let's go to the great hall said harry leading the way.

When they arrived Dumbledore start talking.

I would like to welcome you back to Hogwarts you may now eat said Dumbledore razing his arms make food appear out of know where.

This is a sad you guys call this a party lots of people and food, You should dance and sing and drink yelled luffy brook play something to make this into a real party.

**Yohohoho, yohohoho  
>Yohohoho, yohohoho<br>Yohohoho, yohohoho  
>Yohohoho, yohohoho<strong>

Is that dead guy singing? Ask Ron

Yes he is and harry what did that man asked you said Hermione.

To be his nakama whatever that means but this is a good song I cant help but want to dance said harry.

Binkusu no sake wo  
>Todoke ni yuku yo<br>Umikaze kimakase namimakase  
>Shio no mukou de<br>Yuuhi mo sawagu  
>Sora nya wa wo kaku<br>Tori no uta  
>Sayonara minato<br>Tsumugi no sato yo  
>DON to icchou utao<br>Funade no uta  
>Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete<br>Oretachya yuku zo  
>Umi no kagiri<p>

I must ask headmaster why on gods earth tell them they could stay here asked professor McGonagal.l When did I tell you I said yes said Dumbledore. You mean they won't listen to you how rude I should kick them out my self said McGonagall

You can try but they will comeback beside how bad could it be said Dumbledore.

Binkusu no sake wo  
>Todoke ni yuku yo<br>Warera kaizoku  
>Umi watteku<br>Nami wo makura ni  
>Negura wa fune yo<p>

Headmaster harry is drinking booze said McGonagall

What! Said Dumbledore

Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro  
>Arashi ga kita zo<br>Senri no sora ni  
>Nami ga odoru yo<br>DORAMU narase  
>Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo<br>Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi

Yohohoho, yohohoho  
>Yohohoho, yohohoho<br>Yohohoho, yohohoho  
>Yohohoho, yohohoho<p>

what is your names miss said sanji.

Hermione she said.

What a pretty name sanji.

Binkusu no sake wo  
>Todoke ni yuku yo<br>Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume  
>Te wo furu kage ni<br>Mou aenai yo  
>Nani wo kuyokuyo<br>Asu mo tsukuyo  
>Binkusu no sake wo<br>Todoke ni yuku yo  
>DON to icchou utao<br>Unaba no uta  
>Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo<br>Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi

So you like to read? Hermione asked robin  
>yes said robin<p>

Yohohoho, yohohoho  
>Yohohoho, yohohoho<br>Yohohoho, yohohoho  
>Yohohoho, yohohoho<p>

One more time brook  
>Yohohoho, yohohoho<br>Yohohoho, yohohoho  
>Yohohoho, yohohoho<br>Yohohoho, yohohoho

Binkusu no sake wo  
>Todoke ni yuku yo<br>Umikaze kimakase namimakase  
>Shio no mukou de<br>Yuuhi mo sawagu  
>Sora nya wa wo kaku<br>Tori no uta  
>Sayonara minato<br>Tsumugi no sato yo  
>DON to icchou utao<br>Funade no uta  
>Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete<br>Oretachya yuku zo  
>Umi no kagiri<p>

Binkusu no sake wo  
>Todoke ni yuku yo<br>Warera kaizoku  
>Umi watteku<br>Nami wo makura ni  
>Negura wa fune yo<p>

Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro  
>Arashi ga kita zo<br>Senri no sora ni  
>Nami ga odoru yo<br>DORAMU narase  
>Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo<br>Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi

Yohohoho, yohohoho  
>Yohohoho, yohohoho<br>Yohohoho, yohohoho  
>Yohohoho, yohohoho<p>

Binkusu no sake wo  
>Todoke ni yuku yo<br>Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume  
>Te wo furu kage ni<br>Mou aenai yo  
>Nani wo kuyokuyo<br>Asu mo tsukuyo  
>Binkusu no sake wo<br>Todoke ni yuku yo  
>DON to icchou utao<br>Unaba no uta  
>Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo<br>Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi

Yohohoho, yohohoho  
>Yohohoho, yohohoho<br>Yohohoho, yohohoho  
>Yohohoho, yohohoho<p>

Send "Binks' Sake

In the morning

Dear god what time did they stop the party said Dumbledore 3 AM said Nami.

well no school today said Dumbledore.

cool harry you and your nakama should hang out with us today said luffy. ok said harry.

Chapter 5 day with the crew

AN chapter 5 will be out be on Saturday


	5. Chapter 5

i own nothing

Chapter 5 A day with crew

On the Thousand sunny

Hermione I was thinking we could trade book about history Ask? Robin

That sounds great let me go get them Hermione said. As she ran to get the books.

5 minutes later

I am back said Hermione. So what book are we trading asked Hermione?

Era Of Roger from me said Robin And History Of Hogwarts said Hermione

**Hermione Robin I made this for you **yelled Sanji

Sanji I want lunch yelled Luffy OK fine guys lunch will be severed soon yelled sanji.

Harry Hermione is there anything you and that Ron guy can't asked Sanji

No they said ok said Sanji

Earlier with Luffy and Harry

Wait you beat a god Usopp Harry asked in stock.

No I beat a god Usopp stop lying and saying you beat the guys I did said Luffy. Fine your no fun said Usopp. Harry lets go eat said Luffy. I am not hungry but something tells me to say yes though Harry. Yes Harry said. Yes! Food yelled Luffy.

At the same time with Ron and Franky

So you are Cyborg ask Ron? No I am a super! Cyborg yelled Franky want to see the sunny asked Franky. Sure said Ron

Later at Lunch

What hell are you two doing yelled Sanji.

Getting food said Harry we don't get to eat till the ladies are here said Sanji.

Sanji I am here said Nami getting her food.

YES time to eat yelled Luffy

Harry Hermione and Ron did the same as the other and battle to keep their food.

During the meal

Straw Hat Luffy!

Shit said Sanji.

How did they find us in another world said Nami.

Who asked Harry.

Stay in here said Luffy sanding up let's go guys.

On the deck

How did you get here asked Nami.

We do know but I will become an admiral if I beat the king of the sea the marine said.

5 minutes later

Marines were defeated by the crew as Harry Hermione and Ron hid and watched.

Why you tell us to hide ask harry we could handle them said harry

If you were seen with us they may put a bounty on your head if they come back they world want you said zoro.

Straw Hat Luffy! Yelled Dumbledore

WHAT WAS THAT YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOME ONE SAID Dumbledore?

But no one died so who cares said Luffy. But why were they after you asked Dumbledore well I am the pirate king said luffy .good point said Dumbledore.

Old man if those guys come back stay out of it said Luffy

I all so want to warn you that the ministry of magic will be coming here so be nice to him ok ask Dumbledore. Old man never tell me what to do said Luffy

Ok but he could make you want men said Dumbledore. And then we leave beat them and sail till we want to go home said Luffy. What you don't care at all said Dumbledore.

End of chapter 5

Chapter 6 game or death Nami's weather forecast


	6. Chapter 6

Dumbledore

I own nothing

Chapter 6 games or death Nami's weather forecast

It has been five days since harry and his friends spent a day with crew.

And it is Harry first Quidditch game and he has asked the crew to come.

AN Harrys friends means Ron and Hermione

Go harry yelled Harry's friends. Gryffindor is wining but as harry but its began to raining and a weird cloud appeared in the sky.

What the hell Nami why not tells us if it about to rain said Zoro.

I did not it can't be raining this never happens even in the New World said Nami. Nami what's that asked Luffy? What do you mean said Nami? She looked back at the cloud. I have no clue said Nami. Stock by what she saw there was a hole in it that showed to men with swords fighting better than Zoro could dream of .

In the hole

You will pay for you did to my friends the man in black robes said. Getsuga said the man in black robes. Blue Vein the man he was fighting yelled

At the school

The professors were shock to see Dumbledore sacred.

STOP THE GAME NOW GET IN SIDE STRAW_ HATS WE MUST SPEAK NOW YELLED Dumbledore._

_LATER WHEN EVERYONE WAS IN SIDE _

_What is that thing you know don't you yelled a pissed Nami it was something she had to know. Yes I do it has to do with how to get you home said Dumbledore. It does asked Nami. Yes _Dumbledore You sees there are there are 6 dimensions. Every Ten Hundred Thousand Years the barrier that keep them apart get weaker. If done right you could be travel through and you could go there but must go through the portal. The world we are seeing is the world of the Reaper if a man like the one we saw fighting

The man in black robes came here we will die said Dumbledore. Crap yelled nami he is coming yelled Sanji. The man landed on the ground So the soul king was not lying **Dimensional**** Travel** is real said the man Who are you yelled Luffy.

My name is Yhwach and while I wait for kurosaki to wake up I can kill you all said Yhwach Hay old man lets kick his ass said luffy. Ok lets ok all out from the start said Dumbledore ok said luffy.

**GEAR FORTH, going into gear second and third at the same time. **

Luffy said running at covering his arms in armament haki.

**GUM GUM JET ELEPHANT REDHARK GATLING YELLED LUFFY. **

**Inflecto Telum**** SAID ****Dumbledore. **Shooting arrows at Yhwach as luffy hit him with a **GUM GUM JET ELEPHANT REDHARK GATLING.**

Blue Vein said Yhwach sanding there fine not hurt at all.

What hell are you asked Dumbledore?! What I am is not something you must know I am going to kill you two now said Yhwach said appearing in front of Dumbledore cutting his chest open. You piece of crap do not ever hurt my friends yelled luffy charging him but was also cut down. Luffy yelled the crew

So your name is Luffy you remind me of kurosaki said Yhwach. Speeking of kurosaki I can feel his spiritual pressure so I must go you were not fun anyway said Yhwach. Than he flew back into the hole in the sky as it disappeared.

One week later

Luffy start to wake up in a bed in the school's nurses office.

Sir you should not move sad the nurse. But he was already out of bed.

Lady where is my crew and were the hell is my hat said Luffy.

Luffy stop causing problems said Nami. Waking in crying a little we are fine thanks to you and Dumbledore and here is your hat Nami said. Oh god is the old man ok asked Luffy Yes he woke up Yesterday said nami. Let's get you some food than we all need to talk.

LATER IN Dumbledore office

So we learned two things in that battle said Dumbledore.

Yes we did said luffy the crew was stock luffy learned something but did not say anything.

ONE there are people much stronger than anyone in both our world out there said Dumbledore. Old man how long till I can get back there you know where Yhwach is luffy said. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU YELLED Dumbledore. Yes but I want to meet the guy in black robes said Luffy. We can try to get you there in one mouth when the **Dimensional barrier **is weak said Dumbledore.

You said every Ten Hundred Thousand Years said Brook. I was not done said Dumbledore. Every Ten Hundred Thousand the barrier is weak once a month for two years said Dumbledore Using magic I can make be one going to the world of reapers said Dumbledore. guys lets go to all the world start with this one said luffy.

You have to your world is the last in line and ours is first that's why you ended up here said Dumbledore. Before he could continue, professor McGonagall ran in.

I am so sorry sir but I must know who did to you and why you were scared asked professor McGonagall. Because if someone from one world goes to another and the people there are weak it could be bad said Dumbledore.

So there 5 another world fill Adventure to go to after this one Luffy asked?

The next day

Harry has just finished telling the crew about his time with his Aunt and Uncle

But luffy and nami were super piss because they both grew up thinking the same think **EVEN ** **IF YOU ARE NOT RELATED BY BLOOD YOU ARE FAMIY.**

Chapter 7 **LUFFY and Nami TEACHS A lesson about family blood **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 LUFFY and Nami TEACH A lesson about family blood

HARRY TAKE ME TO ME THESE THREE yelled Luffy! I want to say something two said Nami. OK JUST DON'T KILL THEM SAID HARRY.

Ok Dumbledore said we could go said Harry thinking why he could miss school for this.

At the Dursley family house

Luffy is about to walk in as Nami knocks on the door.

Dudley answered the door

Harry why the hells are you here you should in school said Dudley

Cause we want to meet your mom and dad and talk to them NOW said Luffy and Nami.

After the family sat down to talk

Harry you know you can't bring your so fake friends here said _Vernon. _

Strut up you old fat man Harry is my nakama FOR REEL SAID LUFFY already ready to kill the man. I guess nakama mean my fake friends said Petunia Nami got up and slap her in the face saying not one.

WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. WHAT IS HARRY TO YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH yelled Luffy. Harry is nothing but a pest he is not even my own blood why should I care if I could I would let him die said Vernon__

_**TODAY IS THE DAY WE BECAME A FAMILY.**_

_**FROM TODAY ON WE ARE BORTHERS. **_

_**THANK YOU FOR LOVEING ME.**_

_**IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE KING ACE AND I CAN'T KEEP SAVEING YOU.**_

**EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT RELATED BY BLOOD WE ARE Family.**__

HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YELLED LUFFY EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT RELATED BY YOU ARE STILL FAMILY SAID NAMI. You know something I had a Brother

When we first met he hated me but after a long time we shared sake to

Become brothers and then he died for me said. Luffy told them all about his past and impel down and Marineford. By the end they were all crying everyone but Vernon. THIS ACE SOUNDS LIKE A FOOL AND LOSSER and YOU ARE a SLUT HE SAID POINTING AT NAMI said Vernon. Harry who was sitting there knew his Uncle would die soon. Nami you have to stop him asked Harry. Harry we won't kill him but he must pay. Luffy walk up to Vernon punch him in the face sending him through the wall. Why the hell did you do that asked Petunia? I did not LIKE WHAT HE SAID ABOUT ACE BUT WHAT HE TO NAMI WAS GOING TO FAR IF HE SAYS THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL HIM said Luffy. Maybe I have some hope after all Nami though. NOW SAY SORRY TO BOTH OF NOW SAID LUFFY. I am sorry Nami AND I am sorry Harry said Vernon still barley able to move after being hit by Luffy. Harry we are sorry about how we treated you said Petunia. Yes I am to said Dudley. But next time we meet don't kill my husband ok asked Petunia. What is a husband asked Luffy.

It's not likely but ne Lufffy could be Nami though. HAY NAMI we are leaveing said Luffy. OH sorry I am coming.

Back at the school

Thank you Luffy, Nami said.

Thank you LUFFY NAMI SAID Harry.

End of chapter 7

Chapter 8 Muggle World and SOMEONE WITH A D IN THERE NAME


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Muggle World and SOMEONE WITH A D IN THERE NAME

I own nothing

So you have brake and will show us around the Muggle world robin asked Hermione and you two Harry yes they both said.

IN the Muggle world

Hermione why did Brook Franky and Chopper come asked Harry?

I don't know said Hermione. That's so cool I want one said Luffy looking at a TV. WHERE are you getting the money asked a piss Hermione? I can give them a gold ring Nami said taking it off her finger. But why give a gold ring for a TV asked Harry. We don't have TV where we come from said Zoro.

In the store

**My Name is ****Trafalgar D. Water**** Lami** I am 19 years old nice to meet you she said.

Do you have a brother named Trafalgar D. Water Law asked robin.

Yes …...MY GOD NO FREAKING WAY ARE YOU FROM THE GRANDLINE ASKED Lami?

YOU JUST NOW THINK OF THAT YELLED THE CREW

My name is Monkey **D** Luffy and I am the** pirate king** said Luffy. You found the One Piece yelled Lami! Lami you should join my crew we are going to set sail for home in a bit said Luffy. SURE said Lami But I want to see Law when we get there right away said Luffy sure me and law are friends said Luffy. NO you have a Alliance dumbass yelled Usopp.

So can you guys tell me about Law how he doing asked Lami? OK BUT AFTER THAT I WANT TO HOW YOU GOT HERE LAW SAID YOU DIED SAID NAMI.

Law is the captain and doctor of the Heart Pirates, a pirate crew from North Blue.

He is a former member of seven warlords and is now one of the four emperors.

The four emperors are completely new Pirates the new four emperors are Trafalgar Law, Eustass kid Red Hair Shanks and Marco captain of the whitebeard pirates. Said Robin Wait did whitebeard die ask Lami. Yes I will tell you later said Robin

So now that we may see your panties Brook asked? Brook asks me that again and when I see him I will tell LAW said Lami. Ok I won't just don't tell him or it will be a war said Brook. Sorry about but how did you get here asked Nami?

I DO NOT KNOW SAID Lami. She is so has the Will of D said Chopper.

What hell are you talking about yelled Harry and Hermione?

THIS GIRL IS JOINING MY CREW said Luffy. Let's GO BACK TO THE SUNNY AND PARTY yelled Luffy. Wait first I want to tell you that I ate devil fruit called the SPARK SPARK FRUIT it's a logia type I am a SPARKWOMEN. Speaking of the law what did we forget Nami said? Crap Laws wedding we miss it said Sanji. Law got married to who asked Lami. Law married a girl named Margaret from the female only island Amazon Lily. As to how they I asked once and he said he would die before he told me said Sanji.

End of chapter 8

Chapter 9 straw hat pirates and Hogwarts vs. 50 dragons

AN I would like to thank everyone for reviewing it means a lot to me. I am going do poll and it will be about who is stronger the crew or the wizards will be up soon tell people about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 straw hat pirates and Hogwarts vs. 50 dragons

I own nothing

Hay Harry I was thinking what will you do if that Volde guy takes your wand do you know how to fight asked Luffy? WAIT YOU WERE THINKING IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD Yelled Zoro. Yes it just when we fought that Yhwach guy the old man could have died from hat one it so he must be weak if magic does not work said Luffy. Well you have point said Harry. So I was thinking I could teach you how to fight while we teach Lami haki. You would do that asked Harry. Why would I not we are friends Luffy said. Meet us in the forest said Sanji. But I am not allowed to go there said Harry. But there are monsters there need for Lami to learn Haki said Nami. Ok said Harry.

In the Forbidden Forest

Now Harry I want you to hit me said Nami. OK said Harry taking out his wand to see it was gone. Where is my wand asked Harry. His eyes widened when Nami pulled it out of her pocket. When did you asked Harry. When you said yes to training with us said Nami. No magic hit me with your hand I won't use Observation Haki that would be unfair said Nami.

START said Nami.

WITH Lami

To use Armament Haki you must harden your own will said Zoro. And then picture What **Super **part of your body you want it said Franky. But the more you wish to cover the harder it is to do said Luffy.

2 Hour later with Harry and Nami

I did it I hit you said Harry. I know but I did not hit back there was five hundred I could have kill you or broken a bone said Nami. What why said Harry? Well for starters you were so focused on hitting me you let your guarded down said Nami. Shit um Harry do you have dragons here asked a scared Nami. Yes why asked and is there a way for like 50 of them to meet going to your school asked Nami. What did you just say Asked Harry. Nami where going back to check it out said Usopp.

Ok said Nami giving Harry his wand back

Back at the school

Avada Kedavra yelled Dumbledore.

He and the Professors were battling the dragon but there was too many.

SOMEONE HELP ME yelled a girl.

**Flame shot **you shitty dragon how you dare hurt a lady said Sanji.

**Weather egg **you fool has long has your back is turn I will take you down yelled Nami. How the hell can you be so proud of that yelled professor Umbridge?!

**Nuclear bird star **yelled Usopp that the power of the strongest man alive said Usopp.

**Cuerpo Fleur ****Gigantic** **Double Clutch **yelled Robin to bad I want to hear your bones break said Robin.

**Monster paw **yelled Chopper I won't lose said Chopper.

**SPARK SPARK ****Assault Rifle**yelled Lami. Just because I am a women does not mean I am less dangers than all the other D's said Lami.

**Franky shogun SUPEEERR ****Weapon left **YELLED Franky. Supeeerrr yelled Franky.

**Soul solid** yelled Brook. I have an ideal for a new song so thank you said Brook.

Demon Aura Nine-Sword Style Asura yelled Zoro. How weak said Zoro.  
>Gear second Gum Gum jet <strong>GATLING <strong>**yelled Luffy.** **After beating all of the dragon there only one left. **  
><strong>Crap nothing will kill this one said <strong>Dumbledore. Harry let's try together said Luffy. Ok said Harry.  
><strong>GEAR FORTH <strong>**Luffy said as he charge the dragon. **  
><strong>GUM GUM JET ELEPHANT REDHARK GATLING yelled Luffy. <strong>

**Confringo**** yelled **Harry.

Both attack together nearly kill but it charged at Chopper and use it claws to cut Chopper chest open and blood began to pour out.

Harry stay out of hit I am going to kill that piece of shit for **HURTING MY **NAKAMA Luffy said. OK said Harry knowing something bad was had happened.

Luffy then slowly beat the dragon to death. Harry found the nurse and gave Chopper to her.

Straw Hats are heroes they help the Professors take down the dragons yelled the girl Sanji saved. When their friend wake up we need to reward them for helping us said a girl. Straw Hat Luffy you and your crew saved lives today and for that I thank Dumbledore start to say but then luffy start yelling.

SHUT THE HELL UP OLD MAN I love heroes but I don't want to be one we are Pirates! Let's say we have a party a Hero will share his meat with others I want all the meat for myself yelled Luffy!

This guy is insane everyone but the crew thought.

Later in Dumbledore office

So who do you think sent those dragons asked Nami? I think I know said Dumbledore don't tell me said Harry. Voldemort said Dumbledore. He already wants Harry dead but 50 dragon is still a lot said Dumbledore than why 50 asked Robin who was hoping she was wrong. He must see The Straw Hat Pirates has some kind of threat to him how big of one I don't know said Dumbledore

Its big cause if I ever meet him I will kill him for what he did said Luffy.

By the way I saw you have a new person with you and she is a Muggle.

I am sorry I never got to say hi Sir long beard my name is Trafalgar D. Water Lami she said. What's with that D ANYWAY asked Dumbledore?

**YOU WANT TO KNOW FINE WE WILL TELL YOU SAID LUFFY**

Chapter 9 end

Chapter 10 THE WILL OF D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The will of D

It's a story from long ago robin said.

Flashback

The government always said there twenty one kingdoms that came

Together they formed the World Government. But that was not the full truth

800 years ago there were twenty two kingdoms. The forgotten kingdom

Was made of a group of families that all had one thing in common the

D in their name. The Families were Portgas D, Gol D, Jaguar D, and Monkey

D, Trafalgar Water D. The will of D is when someone is born with the will

Of thousands of people on his back and challenges the whole world to a fight. But

The D's hated the plan the twenty one kingdoms had and created three

Weapons Pluton, Poseidon, Uranus. After they finish the three Weapons they challenge the twenty one kingdoms to war. After 2 years of war they saw that they were doomed to lose the war. They created the Poneglyph's. Poneglyph's are mysterious stone blocks with history Inscribed on them in the form of strange letters. They tell you the history of kingdom of the D's .After the war the twenty one kingdoms formed World Government erase everything that has to do with the war and anything before it as well. This time in history came to be known as the **Void Century****. AND ANYONE WHO STUDY WAS TO BE KILLED **explained Robin. WHAT THE HELIS WRONG WITH YOUR GOVERNMENT asked Dumbledore? We have no clue said Zoro.

In a unknown place with Voldemort

You see I hear your job is to kill pirates asked Voldemort?

What your name you piece of worthless shit asked the man?

MY name Voldemort what's your name asked Voldemort?

**I am Fleet Admiral**** Sakazuki but call me Akainu.**

Straw hat Luffy is here let's call for help and kill Straw hat pirates.

And to thank you for a chance at killing the Straw hat pirates we will help you kill this Harry Potter said Akainu.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 true power of The Straw Hat Pirates

I own noting

Hay old man where did they take Chopper asked Luffy?

Most likely the Department of Magical Law Enforcement said Dumbledore.

Where that is asked Nami?

In Diagon Alley why said Dumbledore?

Later in Diagon Alley

Aren't those the Pirates staying at the school asked a man as he saw the crew walking to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?

Inside with Chopper  
>You piece of crap how do you kill Luffy asked Kingsley Shacklebolt kicking Chopper in the gut.<p>

With crew

Flashback

I can't join your crew I am not human like you yelled Chopper.

Strut up let's go yelled Luffy

End of flashback

They will pay said Luffy.

Inside the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

A guard heard a yelling.

Gum Gum Redhark!

The door was sent flying into the wall braking into pieces.

Sanding in the door way were 9 people.

Where is your boss asked Luffy holding is fist in front of his face

Who are you to come here and demand something from us said a man.

But before he could say more Franky shot him with a Weapon left.

Straw Hat Pirates give up or we will have to shoot you said the man in front holding his wand out.

I am in no mood for games said Luffy as he sent out a wave of Conqueror's king Haki making all the man in the room fall to their knees .

Stop right there yelled a women.

Sorry but it's time to fight said Zoro walking up to the center of the room.

**Demon Aura 12**** Sword**** Style God of the Sword** Zoro yelled cutting the whole building into two.

Raftel storm yelled Nami Electrocuting 100 people at once.  
>Nuclear bird star yelled Usopp killing 20 peopleSPARK SPARK Assault Rifle yelled Lami Electrocuting 10 people at solid yelled Brook cutting g 15 people at once.<p>

**Weapon left **YELLED Franky** killing 3 ****people at once**

**Cuerpo Fleur Clutch **yelled Robin snapping 20 necks at once.

**Flame shot **you shitty man hurt Chopper said Sanji.

After beating all the wizards with eases the crew watches Luffy broke into the room where chopper was being held and question by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

When Luffy walks in he see's chopper sanding there covered in blood.

Have you come to turn yourself in asked Kingsley Shacklebolt?

No I am here to kick your ass said Luffy as he appeared in front of Kingsley.

Time to pay **gear second** **GUM GUM jet pistol** Luffy hitting Kingsley so hard he was knock out cold.

Luffy pick up Chopper and carry him out.

Everything will be fine Luffy said to Chopper who was crying from happiness.

20 minutes later

What happened where are they asked Kingsley?

Back at the school said the man.

At the school

You know you are crazy said Harry.

How are we crazy we were just saving our NAKAMA asked Luffy?

Dumbledore you helped them yelled Kingsley barging into the room.

Kingsley Shacklebolt it does not matter if I help them or not they are not from this world and don't answer to you said Dumbledore.

But they hurt and killed people yelled Kingsley.

But you took their friend it sounds more like they were piss and trying to save their friend not hurt anyone. In fact you start it by making them mad it's not my fault you are a fool said Dumbledore.

Now I must talk to the crew about Voldemort and getting them home said Dumbledore.

Goodbye Dumbledore you will get no help from The Minister for Magic you crazy old man you know who is dead said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Goodbye Kingsley Shacklebolt said Dumbledore.

Later in Dumbledore office

I think Voldemort will attack in the next two day with help from m your world are you ready asked Dumbledore.

Yes I am said Luffy.

End of chapter 11

Chapter 12 the last battle begins I KILLED YOU?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 the last battle begins I KILLED YOU?

I own nothing

On the Thousand sunny

Sanji Nami and I are going to try to find out who Voldemort asked for help got it Luffy said Usopp.

Yep Luffy said grinning.

Ok if we if we all use Observation Haki to the max it will be a piece of cake said Nami.

You're so beautiful when you explain something off said Sanji.

Shut up and do it yelled Nami hitting Sanji on the head.

They start look all over the country with their Observation Haki at the max.

It can't be no way yelled Usopp.

What everyone look that way Usopp said pointing west.

Holy shit said Nami.

Goddammit it him its Sanji start to say but stopped.

We need to tell Luffy said Nami.

Yap wait where he go we need to find him that man is bad news said Sanji.

He went into the school something about Harry and Lunch said Zoro who was woken up from his nap by all the yelling.

Moss head he is back said Sanji. Looking at the ground in rage thinking of what that man did.

With Luffy and Harry in the Great Hall

So the old man is strong asked Luffy?

Yes he is the only one you know who is scared said Harry.

You mean Volde guy he must be strong from what I have seen the old man may be as strong as Shiki said Luffy.

Who is Shiki asked Harry?

Shiki is a pirate that was almost as strong as Whitebeard and **GOL D Roger **said robin has she sat down.

As Luffy just sat there as he thought about Shiki and how he hated him almost as much as Akainu but did not know why it was same with Arlong. But chose to forget about it .

What are you doing here Robin asked Luffy?

I am hungry but can't find Sanji said Robin.

He will be fine said Luffy.

I Know Luffy said robin.

So Harry who gave you that badass scar on your face asked Luffy?

Luffy don't ask thing like that, but I would like to know myself said Robin.

Its fine it was Voldemort I was one year old when it happened said Harry.

So Luffy I just want to know where you got the scar on your chest asked Harry?

After ace died Akainu attacked me giving me this scar Luffy said.

But the door bust open as Nami ran in.

Luffy there something you need to know said Nami.

What that we are out of meat I guess we need to but stop talk when he saw Nami face.

No the one of the ones Voldemort asked for help was Akainu Nami said as she start to cry tell him that was so hard to do.

What the hell did you just say that a lie don't lie to my Nami your lying he's dead I kill him with my own hands yelled Luffy as he started to get mad.

Nami I need to speak to the old man now said Luffy.

Luffy I know what you're thinking and no let us help you pleaded Nami.

That a order Nami said Luffy.

Harry was shocked in the time they had been here he had never seen Luffy give one order.

In Dumbledore office

Hay old man Akainu is mine get in my way for any reason you die said Luffy.

I don't take orders from you said Dumbledore.

I will kill Akainu myself no one will get in my way said Luffy.

Shut up both of you yelled Nami.

Now you listen you shitty old man Akainu killed Ace and Luffy want to be the one to kill him so you will stay out of the way or I will ask Franky to use to Pluton kill you all in one blast yelled Nami.

I am sorry I did not know about this Ace Dumbledore.

You better be said Nami.

Who is ace asked Dumbledore.

Luffy's brother Nami said.

Luffy who had been sanding there in shock of what Nami had done Jumped up.

Hay old man there almost here said Luffy.

Are you sure asked Dumbledore?

Yes I feel they too said Nami.

Well than let's go said Dumbledore as he ran out of the room.

Hay Luffy you be careful ok don't die on me I mean us said Nami blushing a little.

I won't die till I see you achieve your dream oh and the others to Luffy said with a grin on his face.

Luffy thanks for everything said Nami.

I won't die partner said Luffy.

Don't die after saying that like Roger ok said Nami.

I won't, Now let's get going said Luffy as the two of them ran off to join the others.

Outside

You ready Harry asked Ron.

No but I have to do this alone said Harry.

No you don't this is our fight to we got your back said Brook.

Luffy so what's the plan asked Usopp.

Luffy Sanji and Zoro will handle the Admirals and Robin and Hermione will get us a little help said Luffy.

What are they doing asked Lami?

If the wizards want hurt a Logia they can put sea stone on their wand so Robin is helping Hermione makes some with magic said Nami.

Hay number seven don't lose or I will have to call you the Okama Queen said Zoro.

What did you just say you shitty swordsman's yelled Sanji.

You know what I said Zoro yelled.

At least I don't train with the man I want to kill yelled Sanji.

Well at least I did not spend two years running from homosexual Okama yelled Zoro.

What you piece of shit how dare you talk about that near Nami she already thinks I am less of a man than I was three years ago yelled Sanji.

But when I mat you I know you were a girl yelled Zoro.

What you and I both know you knew I was a guy yelled Sanji.

Zoro Sanji stop you two are about to fight Admirals yelled Nami hitting them in the head.

So we beat them all the time said Zoro.

And Sanji you are still the same pervert cook you were three years ago said Nami.

Nami that means so much to me but you look a little sad when I save you said Sanji.

Don't tell anyone but there a certain person that I like saving me said Nami.

What hell who is it Nami yelled Sanji who was sobbing.

On way I am telling you said Nami.

End of chapter 11

AN Luffy x Nami sub plot good or bad so far and has to how Zoro and Sanji training got out when you live with 9 people year round nonstop it's bound to get out one day.

Chapter 12 the promise I kept Zoro vs. Fujitora and the power of the Rumble Rumble Fruit


	13. Chapter 13

AN thanks everyone for reviewing I love all of you this story should be over by chapter 25, Than we go to the world of reaper and I wonder who they will meet here a hint a man with hair like Nami's.

I own nothing

Chapters 13 kuina's will the will the promise I kept Zoro vs. Fujitora and the power of the Rumble Rumble Fruit.

I hope he get here soon Zoro said before he when to beat Fujitora.

Zoro ran off to stop Fujitora from killing a second year girl.

I once thought you had your own sense of justice but i was wrong you have no right to hurt theses people that have nothing to do with us yelled Zoro.

They helped you yelled Fujitora.

Roronoa Zoro the world greatest Swordsman with a bounty 900,000,000 I will be taking you in said world greatest Swordsman.

If I lose I will be letting her down I can't do that and also yelled Zoro.

I am the first mate of the Pirate King and the world greatest Swordsman i will win said Zoro.

Let's go than said Fujitora.

Three sword style onigiri Zoro yelled run at Fujitora but was stop by the force of gravity when Fujitora's blade hit his.

Shit I can't die here Zoro thought.

One sword style King of the sea Zoro yelled the blade sending a blast that sent Fujitora flying into the air.

Time to end this **Demon Aura 21 Sword Style kuina's will** yelled Zoro

With Dumbledore and Lami

I HAVE TO HELP BUT I AM SO SCARD WHAT SHOULD I DO I COULD DIE RIGHT NOW though Lami as she stood there in fear.

**Inflecto Telum **said Dumbledore taking out the weak marines in the way as he ran to help Harry.

Rumble storm man said hurting him badly Dumbledore by blasting him with lightening.

Stop it

Who are you asked Dumbledore?

Stop it

A man that was asked to kill you said the man.

Stop it

But what is your name asked Dumbledore?

Call me god said the man.

Rumble death storm yelled the man.

But before he could fire the attack something stop him.

**STOP IT NOW NO MORE HURTING MY NAKAMA NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW YELLED **Lami sent out a way of king's haki knowing out all the marines.

What no way a girl like her has king's haki.

Two king haki users on the same ship this can't be good.

Hay sir long beard can you still fight asked Lami.

Yes but what hell was that asked Dumbledore?

No clue but let's kick this guys ass together said Lami.

Fine if he can use his magic and power than so can we said Dumbledore.

With Zoro

How did you do that asked Fujitora?

I have learned I can use demon attacks said Zoro.

By using my Demon Aura I can add three swords to my attacks. I have four Demon Aura attacks I use the first being the weakest and fourth the strongest. Number one Demon Aura 9 sword style, Number two Demon Aura 12 sword style,

Number three Demon Aura 21 sword style, and lastly Number Four Demon death god Aura 103 sword style said Zoro.

What how yelled Fujitora.

Lets end this Now three sword style onigiri yelled Zoro as he ran pass Fujitora cutting his body in two.

I lost all respect I had for you as a swordsman you murder said Zoro.

Zoro you need to know what the elder are planning said Fujitora.

What are they planning asks Zoro

If we don't return or message them in 24 hour they will call a buster call said Fujitora.

What all these kids would die yelled Zoro.

I know you have to win and please I know I went down the wrong path this time so save these kids in my place I am begging you on my pride as a swordsman pleaded Fujitora.

Don't worry we have four friends here we would save the anyway but I promise we will do what we can said Zoro.

Thank you Zoro said Fujitora before dying.

With Sanji

Black leg after I kill you I am going to kill those babes you sail with said Kizaru.

No way am I letting that happened said Sanji as he ran at the light man.

With Luffy

You kill Ace I won't let you live after what you did you piece of worthless shit you kill ace Luffy yelled as he went into gear second and appeared in front of Akainu.

I won't lose to you twice Pirate King said Akainu.

With Harry

Let's end this now Voldemort said Harry.

Yes it is time for you to die boy said Voldemort.

With Nami

Crap there are two many of them said Nami as she took out 20 marines.

Cage Sea stone yelled Hina.

Shit they got me Nami thought.

Now Now Cat bugler we can work something out said Hina holding a gun to Nami head.

What asked Nami.

Just take me to the map that will tell us how to get to Raftel said Hina.

I will die before I tell you that said Nami.

Luffy I am sorry I am going to die here looks like you need a new Navigator I will never forget you and the rest of my NAKAMA.

Flashback

What are you doing here I told you to leave this place yelled Nami.

Yep you sure did said Luffy.

You don't know anything about this why are you here go away get out of here now Nami yelled has she started crying.

Luffy help please Nami beg as tears rolled down her face.

Luffy took off his out and put it on Nami head.

Flashback in a flashback

Never torch my out.

End of flashback in a flashback

Luffy thank you Nami thought.

He is going g to pay yelled Luffy.

You made Nami cry I am going to kick your ass.

I can use her however I like yelled Arlong.

Use you think I will let you use my NAKAMA like a tool said Luffy.

This room is her cage it can't exist any longer said Luffy.

Gum Gum battle ax luffy yelled.

**NAMI YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY NAKAMA YELLED LUFFY.**

I am the man who will become the Pirate King!

Flashback end

I can't fail Luffy told me to win so I will said Nami.

What the hell yelled Hina?

Covering her arm in armament haki Nami broke out of the cage and punch Hina so hard it nearly kill her in three seconds.

With Dumbledore and Lami

Let's go sir long beard but first I know you are not a god if you were you whould be saving thing not kill kids and old men said Lami.

Fine call me god Eneru said the man.

End of chapter 14

Chapter 15 A Magic Spark Dumbledore and Lami vs. Eneru.


	14. Info on Lami

AN all Info on Lami I know took me way to long and for that I am sorry I have no excuse.

Name Lami

Age 24

Gender female

Appearance

Hair -Brown hair that goes down to her neck

Eyes – Black

Clothes – long keen length skirt, short shelve shirt, and black flat shoes

Personality – Stupid like Luffy but a little bit smarter in everyday life. Love making friends. Often Miss's Law and wonders what happened after she ended up in HP world but is not sure see wants to know. Will do anything for her friends,

No one knows about her power but the school and the crew .She is caring when she wants to be. Hates Sengoku for not helping her people and wants to kill him.

Hobbies – talking to Nami and Robin and rest of the crew, hearing stories about the grand line from robin, also Likes to have Sanji to her biding more than even Nami.

Dream to get home and meet Law and sail with her new friends.


	15. Chapter 15

AN remember the only reason Luffy beat Eneru when he was so weak was his rubber body anyone without one even Shanks would have trouble. Oda said he would have a bounty of 500,000,000 if he was a pirate I think.

Chapter 14 A Magic Spark Dumbledore and Lami vs. Eneru and Luffy vs. Akainu

Rumble spear yelled Eneru sending two lightning sears at them.

Stay me stay behind me said Lami.

Now eat this Spark Spark fist yelled Lami sending a blast at Eneru.

But was shocked to see it did not hurt him.

You are both fool magic and Spark's can't hurt lightning I am god yelled Eneru.

**Cruciatus Curse** said Dumbledore sending the spell at Eneru.

I told you so Eneru said not hurt.

Shit what do we do we can't win this I have never been I a real fight before said Lami?

I can see that get off your ass and help me find a way to beat this guy said Dumbledore.

Hay old man I only take orders from Luffy are we clear said Lami standing up.

Good you are up knew that would work said Dumbledore.

Go to hell old man you tricked me yelled Lami.

I am sick and tired of being ignore yelled Eneru.

Sorry about that they both said.

So Lami I was thinking we could combine our powers two beat this guy said Dumbledore.

Let's try it said Lami.

One two three go said Dumbledore Lami ran at Eneru.\

**Spark Spark cannonball** **armament**** harden** yelled Lami shooting the spark ball at Eneru.

**Fiendfyre **said Dumbledore shooting a spell at the **Spark Spark cannonball **that was covered in haki making it work.

**Spark Spark Cannon****Fiend yelled **Lami and Dumbledore it hit him head on.

When the smoke cleared they saw Eneru lying on the ground dead.

Let's go help Harry and the others said Dumbledore.

Ok said Lami.

With Sanji

Light beam yelled Kizaru.

What where he go up here you piece of shit yelled Sanji using skywalk.

What are you going to do stop me asked Kizaru?

Yes I will you shitty Lightman never talk about a lady like that in front of me yelled Sanji.

Now eat the hell of Okama Island **Hell memories** Sanji yelled as fire covered his body he kick 100 fire balls at Kizaru knocking him out.

Never talk about hurting a lady in front of me said Sanji.

With Robin and Hermione

Wow we are done now we can go help harry said Hermione.

Yes I must go help my friends said Robin.

With Voldemort and Harry

I can't wait to try my new thing out on Luffy or Akainu Voldemort thought.

With Luffy and Akainu near the forest

You kill Ace I won't let you live after what you did you piece of worthless shit you kill ace Luffy yelled as he went into gear second and appeared in front of Akainu.

I won't lose to you twice Pirate King said Akainu.

**Gum Gum jet pistol **yelled Luffy punching Akainu sending him flying into a tree.

Akainu got up with a couple cuts on his body from the tree and punch.

Lava storm yelled Akainu sending 50 lava balling into the sky so they woyld fall and hit Luffy.

Gear third armament haki covering most of his body Gum Gum giant Balloon bouncing the lava balls back.

Why do you want to live so badly you have your shitty dream you are the king asked Akainu?

I have NAKAMA that are not strong I but want to keep them with me so I will win no matter what so we can go back to sea together said Luffy.

Straw hat Luffy I hate you but I will say you are worthy of being called the pirate king said Akainu.

Let's start trying said Luffy.

Ok time for you to die said Akainu.

With Ron and Franky

It's ready at last said Franky.

Yep the magic power Franky shogun said Ron.

So how will this help us asked Franky?

If you and I get in together we use magic and weapons said Ron.

You are SUPER my friend Ron yelled Franky doing the pose.

Thanks I think said Ron.

With Zoro crap I need to fine the other and tell them about the buster call yelld Zoro running up and down the stairs in the school.

But I can't do that if the wall stairs and room and everything don't stop moving Yelled Zoro.

THAT IT WHERE THE HELL AM I YELLED ZORO.

With Harry and Voldemort

Expecto Patronum said Harry shooting a spell at Voldemort.

Sectum Sempra said Voldemort shooting a spell at Harry.

The spell's hit each other Harry and Voldemort stop so they could both breathe.

Voldemort you must have made a deal with them what was it asked Harry?

That not hard to figure out Voldemort said.

Ya for you what was it asked Harry?

A way that is sure to kill Luffy not a fan of taking chances said Voldemort.

And what is that asked Harry?

Fine I will tell you see as you will die soon said Voldemort taking out what looks to be a gun.

Why the hell do you have a gun asked Harry?

It's not just any gun it's the newest king of Sea Stone gun wit sea stone bullets said Voldemort.

How would you get that asked Harry?

Akainu said Voldemort.

Crap said Harry.

With Dumbledore and Lami

We need to soon the portal opening in a week said Dumbledore.

Shit said Lami.

At same time in the Grand Line in front of a grave

I am so sorry I could not save you Lami I wish you were alive sis said Law talking to grave of his sister.

IN the HP world

with the crew minus Zoro which had gather together and Dumbledore.

I should help them I could kill Akainu and Me Luffy and Harry could kill Voldemort said Dumbledore.

Old man what did I say to you this Luffy battle you will stay out of it said Nami.

Then I will go help Harry said Dumbledore.

He told us that Voldemort killed his mom and dad this is his battle two said Sanji.

I wonder where the shitty swordsman is said Sanji.

With Zoro

Shit we only less than 10 hours till they attack said Zoro running around the school.

With the others

So you're telling me in a week the portal opens asked Sanji.

Yes said Dumbledore.

Ok that sucks said Nami.

End of chapter 14

Chapter 15 Memories of Ace Luffy vs. Akainu.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Memories of Ace Luffy vs. Akainu

I own nothing

Flashback

Luffy please pass on my last words said Ace.

Old man everyone and you Luffy even though I am the son of a demon even though I am so worthless thank you for loving me. My only regret is not see you fulfill your dream but I know you can make it you are my little brother after all Luffy said Ace.

End of flashback

With

Let's start trying said Luffy.

Ok time for you to die said Akainu.

**Lava tsunami** yelled Akainu sending it at Luffy.

**GEAR FORTH, going into gear second and third at the same time.**

**GUM GUM JET ELEPHANT REDHARK GATLING **YELLED LUFFY stopping the attack with his own.

Good try but I won't fall for that twice said Akainu.

**GUM GUM JET ELEPHANT pistol redhark **yelled Luffy as he appeared in front of Akainu hit him so you could hear the sound of his fist hitting him. But Akainu just got up and stood his ground.

My turn now **Lava Mountain** yelled Akainu sending mountain of lava Luffy.

**GUM GUM JET ELEPHANT stamp **yelled Luffy blocking the Lava Mountain.

Lava punch yelled Akainu it hit Luffy head on.

Shit that hurt Luffy said as he layed on the ground in pain as his stomach burned

Luffy after I kill you I will kill your crew said Akainu. 

What the hell did you just say said Luffy?

You heard me who should I kill first maybe black leg or pirate hunter said Akainu.

Shut up I won't let you hurt my NAKAMA said Luffy as he tried to get up.

No after I have heard I now I will start with Cat Bugler said Akainu.

NO I won't let you hurt my crew or Nami yelled Luffy as he stood up.

How you should not be able to stand yelled Akainu?

You will pay for talking about killing my crew and Nami yelled Luffy.

What will you do to stop me asked Akainu?

**Full body Armament harden gear second yelled Luffy **

Luffy stood there his body covered in Armament haki start to set on firer.

Gum Gum jet whip Luffy yelled as he appeared in front of Akainu kicking his feet make him trip.

Now Gum Gum sling shot Luffy yelled sending Akainu flying into the air.\

Time to end this Ace I will avenge you said Luffy.

NOW GUM GUM REDHARK JET STROM yelled Luffy.

Akainu was being hit by all of Luffy attacks with redhark added to them.

After the attack was done Akainu lay there on the ground dead.

I did it now I have to go help Harry Luffy said running to see the others.

With the others

Hay guys I am glad you are all ok said Luffy.

Back at you dumbass said Nami.

You need to let us help you more look at you said Sanji.

You don't look very super said Franky.

Sorry guy but I need to go help Harry said Luffy.

Good luck Luffy said Dumbledore.

Luffy ran off to help Harry.

Wow you are not going to try to stop him said Nami.

If I did he would just get mad and insult me said Dumbledore

End of chapter 14

Chapter 17 Harry and Luffy vs. Voldemort the last battle part 2

AN was it to rush I am having writer block and want to kill the main villain all ready.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Harry and Luffy vs. Voldemort the last battle part 2

I own nothing

With Harry and Voldemort

"Harry potter you will die today said Voldemort" but he saw a man with a strawhat running up to them.

"Hay are you the Volde guy asked Luffy?"As he started to pick his nose.

"I am lord Voldemort said Voldemort."

"I am going kick your ass said Luffy."

"I am sorry that is a new are who are you asked Voldemort?"

"I am Monkey D. Luffy and I am the man who became the _Pirate King said Luffy."_

_"Well than let's end this now" said _Voldemort pulling out a gun and shooting it at Luffy.

Luffy stood there and let the bullet hit thinking it would not hurt but he was wrong.

_"_God dammit sea stone_"_yelled Luffy as many bullets hit him making him fall to his keens in pain.

_"_Luffy are you ok_"_asked Harry.

_"_Yes but need to see Chopper now_"_said Luffy.

Harry starting yelling Chopper Luffy got hit with sea stone from a gun yelled Harry.

With others

They had heard Harry yelling.

_"_Shit that not good come on guys I need to get it out of him now"said Chopper as he took off to save Luffy.

_"_May I ask what sea stone is and why it a big deal asked a clueless"Dumbledore?

"Sea stone gives off a wavelength that is the same as the sea itself it is a solid form of the sea upon contact the material drains the victim's body of energy, and stops them from controlling their Devil Fruit powers - having the same effect as throwing them into the sea said Robin."

_"_So he cant move or use his powers _"_asked Dumbledore?

_"_Yes so we need to go save him_"_said Robin running off.

With Luffy and Chopper

_"_Chopper will he be ok _"_asked Nami?

_"_Yes but he should stay out of the battle for now_"_ said Chopper.

_"_No I am going to help Harry _"_said Luffy.

_"_Ok do it Luffy_"_ said Nami.

_"_Good luck _"_said Sanji.

_"_See you soon_"_ said Chopper.

_"_Be super Carful_"_ Luffy said Franky.

_"_I hope you come back_"_ said Robin.

_"_If you need help from the god Usopp just call me ok_"_ said Usopp.

_"_I have a new song I want you to hear so come back soon _"_said Brook.

_"_Thanks guys I will be fine _"_said Luffy running back to rejoin Harry.

With Harry and Voldemort

_"_Damit I am losing to him _"_Harry though.

Two spell were colliding with each other and Voldemort won hitting Harry.

_"_**Avada Kedavra**_"_**said **Voldemort hitting Harry with kill spell but Harry was not dead.

_"_What how are you alive_"_ asked Voldemort?

_"_Don't know _"_said Harry.

Before Harry could stand up a man appeared in front of him.

_"_Harry are you ok _"_asked Luffy?

_"_Ya what about you_"_ asked Harry?

_"_Finesaid Luffy_"_.

_"_So why are you on the ground asked_"_ Luffy?

_"_I have no clue maybe I fell you dumbass _"_asked Harry.

_"_You are becoming mean like Sanji_"_ said Luffy.

_"_How Sanji mean is_"_ asked Harry?

_"_He won't give me meat when I ask for because I would eat all of it in a day_"_ said Luffy.

_"_That's it hay retards are you in there stop talking and fight me_"_ yelled Voldemort.

_"_Hay Volde guy forgot to ask can you poop_"_ asked Luffy?

_"_Don't ask him that you dumbass_"_ yelled Harry hit Luffy in the head.

_"_No I don't_"_ said Voldemort.

_"_And you don't answer him_"_ yelled Harry.

_"_Now let's end this Harry I have a plan _"_said Luffy.

_"_Oh god nosaid Harry_"_.

_"_Are you sure it will work asked Harry_"_?

With Harry and Luffy

"Luffy your ok" said Harry.

"Yep and I know how to beat him Lami told me about it" said Luffy.

Flashback

"Luffy before you ok you should know that by putting haki and magic together it can make your attacks stronger" said Lami.

OK thanks said Luffy.

End of flashback.

"Ok let try it" said Harry.

**GEAR FORTH** Luffy yelled covering his arm in **armament**** haki.**

**Avada Kedavra **yelled Harry covering Luffy arm with the spell.

**GUM GUM JET ELEPHANT REDHARK ****Avada Kedavra**** GATLING **yelled Luffy charging at Voldemort hit him with the GUM GUM JET ELEPHANT REDHARK Avada Kedavra GATLING killing him.

"We did it" said Harry before passing out.

"Yep" said Luffy before passing out as well.

With the Coby

"Call off the buster call" said the Fleet Admiral

"I was only gone a Month how much can happen in a Month."

"OK **Fleet Admiral ****Coby" **said a man.

Two day letter

"Where am "I asked Luffy sitting up to find himself in Chopper's office

When he turned around he saw Nami asleep in a chair wearing his hat.

"I like it when she wears my hat" thought Luffy.

Nami started to wake up and saw Luffy sitting up.

"Luffy your ok Nami "yelled Hugging Luffy.

"Um Luffy so I sorry about that" said Nami.

"It Fine I like it "said Luffy.

Nami's eyes grew big.

"Luffy do you know that there two kind of love right "asked Nami.

"Of course you love someone as your NAKAMA and love when you have sex and have kids and kiss said Luffy".

"Well Luffy I want to tell you I Love you Luffy "said Nami blushing like mad.

"Well I think I love you two cause I am always 100 times more piss off when some hurts you"said Luffy.

"Nami I am hungry "said Luffy.

"Way to screw up a moment "Nami yelled hit him on the head.

"But your right we have to leave in four days so let's party "said Nami.

"Yes party which means Sanji cooks a lot of food" yelled Luffy.

"And don't worry harry is already awake" said Nami.

"Let's go have Sanji start cooking "said Luffy.

End of chapter 17

Chapter 18 Party


	18. Chapter 18 party

Chapter 18 Party

i own nothing

In the great hall everyone was gathered

Hit brook yelled Luffy has he start eating

**Oh yeah kodomo  
>Aru eiyuu no Hanashi<br>Ou ni naru otoko no hanashi  
>Itsumo senkyou wa mattanashi<br>Funbatte biisan ni hadashi  
>Oh yeah Come on baby<br>**

What are you doing Luffy Asked Dumbledore?

Dancing said Luffy.

I mean with chopsticks asked Dumbledore?

Don't know but it fun here try it Luffy said put chopstick up Dumbledore nose and in his mouth and making him dance.

**Yume oibito wa nayami  
>Tokidoki wa tarinai Riichi<br>Jibun to mukiau tsukini sono saki ni  
>Susumu tame ni<strong>

So never thought I would see headmaster look like such a fool said Ron.  
>I know but Luffy has a habit of making you act like one never asks girls to do it but be his mind telling it would look wrong said Nami.<p>

**Sono te ni amarisou na ookisugiru yume  
>aitsu ga ireba kanau ku ga shita<strong>

Today is the DAY! Machikutabirta ze  
>Kimijika na oretachi ni mou yoru wa iranai<br>Today is the DAY! Saikou no ji da ze  
>Tomatteta tokei ni keri irete yare<br>For the new world For the new world For the new world  
>Sekai wa kawaru<br>Mou ikkai

So you are a sparkwomen asked Hermione?

Yep said Lami.

Why does that not surprise me said Hermione.

Maybe your dumb said Lami.

That's not it at all said Hermione.

**Sorosoro atsumaru koro  
>Nakama mo kanari kusemono<br>Dare to mo kuma nasou datte  
>Te wo totte kanpeki ni forou<strong>

Mainichi hado kakugo  
>Noru nara aitsu no yabou<br>Kuchi ja arekore itteta toshite mo  
>Waratteita<p>

Eien ni Tsuzukisouna Fukai Kiri saemo  
>Isshun de kie Aozora mieta<p>

So wait if you got hit by a train how did you repair yourself asked Harry?

Well I replace the bottom of my body with metal said Franky.

Well I got that but how asked Harry?

Well I how did I do that said Franky

**Today is the day Shoo ga hajimaruze  
>Erabare shi mono tachi ga mezasu ano umi e<br>Today is the day, yume e tatsu funade  
>Akogare ta sekai e keri suke ni ikou<strong>

For the New world For the New world For the New world  
>Sekai wa kawaru<br>For the New world For the New world For the New world  
>Sekai wa kawaru<p>

Ato ichi ikai mou ichi kai nan do datte Once Again  
>Nan hyaku kai demo Go Fight atarshii ashita no tame yeah!<p>

How could you get lost after being here for a month you're lucky the buster call never happened or we would all be dead shitty swordsman yelled Sanji.

Well it's not my flat the walls move yelled Zoro.

The walls don't move said Ron.

Shut up you brat don't tell him that yelled Zoro

**For the New world For the New world  
>Give it up Give it up Give it up Start up Start up Go Go Go Go<br>Fruikaera zu ni susume! Pantsu mise te mise te mise te mise te moratte moyoroshii desu ka?  
>Naname yon-juu do ha yon-juu-go do yori muzukashii? Yeah!<br>Yatteki ta ki ta kyou mo ki ta ki ta kita kara minami kara haruka na uchuu no kana ni  
>Niji o koe te yatteki ta Over The Rainbow mada ka~!<br>Bone Bone Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo Bone**

And that is the stroy of how I god Usopp took down red hair shanks said Usopp.

Is that true Usopp asked Chopper?

Of course said Usopp.

He is so lying said Hermione.

Now for my next song yelled Brook.

Thank god I finely got away from Luffy said Dumbledore.

Hi old man said Luffy.

**Come on baby!  
>Boon to be wild<br>Boon to be wild  
>Boon boon boon boon boon<strong>

**Motetai to maccho nante,  
>Mi mo buta monaize<br>Souru kingu wa misuteriasu  
>Hone shikanaize<strong>

**Afuro on za sukaru!  
>Joshi ha gyappu ni yowai<br>Ano ko wo hone nuki ni shitainara  
>Got milk? go milk?<br>Purotein yori carushiumu daze**

I must say this guy can sing said Ron.

I know said Harry.

Wait where Hermione is said Ron.

No clue said Harry.

**Mai aihooru izu burakkuhooru  
>Got milk? go milk?<br>Souru pawaa wa karushiumu daze**

**Sing it together! boon to be wild!**

**Kyou kara ashita he  
>Yonjuu-go do kara yonjuu do he<br>Boon to be wild boon to be wild  
>Boon to be wild boon to be wild<br>Boon to be wild boon to be wild  
>Boon boon boon boon boon<strong>

Hermione are you not to young to drink asked Nami.

It fine said Hermione.

Ok whatever said Nami.

And for my last song of the night I call it **Mysterious**** Magic **so would you all stop talking let your soul hear my song yelled Brook.

**Yume wa soutou Danger! Crazy Game!**

**Kanaeru made Endless! Forever!**

**Aseraseru Voiceless Whispers**

**Kizutsu itemo akiramekirenai**

**This dream is a substantial Danger! Crazy Game!**

**Until it fulfills Endless! Forever!**

**The exasperate voiceless whispers**

**I will never give up even if I get hurt**

**Nobody can stop you**

**Omou mama ni kakemaware**

**Wow wow…**

**Mysterious Magic**

**Wow wow…**

**Nobody can stop you**

**Running around as much as you want**

**Wow wow…**

**Mysterious Magic**

**Wow wow…**

**Kizuna dake shinjite ibara michi wo tsuki susume**

**Waga mama kimama na dreamer**

**Mysterious Magic**

**Believe in our bond and we'll pass through the difficult path**

**Willful Carefree Dreamer**

**Mysterious Magic**

**Nobody can stop you**

**Omou mama ni kakemaware**

**Wow wow…**

**Mysterious Magic**

**Wow wow…**

**Nobody can stop you**

**Running around as much as you want**

**Wow wow…**

**Mysterious Magic**

**Wow wow…**

**Kizuna dake shinjite ibara michi wo tsuki susume**

**Waga mama kimama na dreamer**

**Nemuranu yume miru dreamer**

**Mysterious Magic**

**Believe in our bond and we'll pass through the difficult path**

**Willful Carefree Dreamer**

**Sleepless Dreamer**

**Mysterious Magic**

Wow that rock yelled Harry as he started clapping.

Everyone started clapping two.

The crew and their friend's party for hours but at one point Luffy and Nami disappeared around the end of the party.

The next morning

Have anyone seen Nami asked Sanji.

Well I saw her and Luffy go to the sunny last night holding hand drunk,. And go to same room have not seen them since I wonder what they did in the same room last night said Zoro.

Moss head Nami would never do that with our shitty captain said Sanji.

Do what Sanji asked Nami has her and Luffy walk in together both very happy.

Nami tell me it not true begged Sanji on the ground crying.

What you mean that me and Luffy slept in the same bed now that we are together I don't see the problem said Nami.

WHAT YOU DO YOU MEAN YOU TWO AD SEX IF YOU DID I WILL KILL LUFFY I WILL yelled Sanji before passing out from going crazy.

I knew this would happened Brook owes me a lot of money said Zoro.

You where betting on this asked Luffy.

Yes now I can pay off my debt to the greedy witch and Brook will have to find a way to pay off his Sad Zoro as he laughed his ass off.

End of chapter 18

Chapter 19 Join my crew Harry

AN thanks you all for reading up to this point I will be ending the story by chapter 23 at the most.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19 Join my crew harry

I own nothing

Harry was sitting in class taking notes when Luffy came running.

Mr potter if you must speak to him do it outside the professor said.

Ok sir i will said Harry.

Luffy what the hell do you want you have following me all day Harry yelled.

I want you to join my crew said Luffy.

No said Harry.

I refuse you refusal said Luffy.

You cant do that yelled Harry hitting Luffy in the head.

Join my crew said Luffy.

No said Harry.

Join my crew said Luffy.

No said Harry.

Join my crew said Luffy.

No said Harry.

Join my crew said Luffy.

No said Harry.

Join my crew said Luffy.

For the love of god no yelled Harry.

Why wont you join my crew asked Luffy.

Because Hogwarts is my home i wont leave forever said Harry.

So its like your treasure asked Luffy?

yes so i can't leave i love this place said Harry

I get it now you have something you need to protect like i have my hat asked Luffy.

yep said Harry.

Luffy stop asking the poor boy said Robin walking over.

Ok fine said Luffy with frown on his face.

Harry we hope you see us off tomorrow said Robin said.

Of course said Harry.

So where are you going next asked Harry?

We are going to kick Yhwach ass for hurting the old man said Luffy.

Than what asked Harry?

Meet the black robes guys said Luffy.

What that your plan meet someone and kick ass a guy that could kill you without trying yelled Harry.

Yep said Luffy.

You are a fool said Harry.

I know he is but a good fool said Robin

I wont let him beat me i have to keep my crew safe said Luffy.

You sure do said Harry.

In the world of the Reapers

Yhwach I won't let you get away with this yelled a man with long beard.

you where stronger last time said Yhwach.

flashback

if you use it again what would happen asked a boy?

i will most likely not come back said the man with a long beard.

end of flashback

**BANKAI **

In the HP world with Nami

So we need to sail into a portal in the sky asked Nami.

Yes is that to hard asked Dumbledore?

Shut up you old man if anyone can get us there it Nami yelled Sanji.

Ok calm down said Dumbledore.

with Brook

would you be as kind as to show me your panties asked Brook?

Hell no you perv yelled Hermione punching brook in face.

with Luffy and Harry

So You went to war with your whole world and won all to save a friend asked Harry?

Why would we not save Our friends said Luffy.

end of chapter 19

chapter 20 child of human and a god

An i wrote this during lunch and a study hall so it is rushed. Who is the child what kind of god think hard.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors note If you every have any questions asked And i will put the answer in the story or pm you.

Thank you for reviewing and reading the story it will be over in one chapter the name of the chapters is

chapter 20 **The X goodbye my friends **

chapter 1 of next story Naruto x bleach Name being made


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 **The X goodbye my friends**

So you guy ready to leave asked Dumbledore?

Sure are old man said Luffy.

Thank for everything said Robin.

Robin we are the _Pirate Kings crew we don't thank anyone yelled Zoro._

_Don't yell at Robin like that you shitty swordsmen yelled Sanji._

_What did you call me love cook said Zoro._

_Headmaster thank you for helping me when I was hurt said Chopper._

_You are a super old guy said Franky._

_You should take your chance to bow before lord _Usopp the leader of a fleet of ten thousand men.

Thank you for letting me talk to your dead people said Brook.

Thank you for fighting with me sir long beard said Lami.

Thank you for telling us where Chopper was said Nami.

Thanks for the food old guy said Luffy.

You don't need to thank me you help us you are not heroes said Dumbledore.

Good I would have to fix that if I was said Luffy.

I know said Dumbledore.

Luffy thank you for everything this goodbye said Harry.

Shut up Harry I don't ever say goodbye to my NAKAMA said Luffy.

Oh ok said Harry.

Bye Ron bye Hermione bye Harry the crew yelled has they jumped on the Sunny.

I will casted the spell yelled Dumbledore.

Ok said Nami.

Guys we need to fly into a hole that will appear in the sky said Nami grinning.

So we can use coup d burst asked _Franky._

_Yep said Nami._

_Lower the sails yelled Nami._

_Luffy and Sanji lowered the sails._

_Franky get ready yelled._

Dimensiva Mundus Limina Metentium yelled Dumbledore shooting the spell at the portal.

The portal open and they saw a man with long beard fighting Yhwach.

In the world of the reapers

The BANKAI he spent so much time working for was not this weak yelled a man with long beard.

In the HP world

Guys before we go let's show Harry the X said Nami.

Good ideal said Luffy pulling out a marker.

After they drew a X

What are you fools doing it will disappear soon Dumbledore yelled.

**Harry everyone **yelled Luffy as he and the whole crew stood with back to Harry and the others with their arms in the air showing a X on their arms.

**This X On our left arm is forever a sign of our friendship** yelled Luffy as the crew stood there for a minute before getting ready to leave.

Ok if we fire from here we will go into the portal yelled Nami.

OK than let's do this yelled Luffy.

ONE TWO THREE COUP** D BRUST **yelled _Franky._

_As the _Thousand sunny flew into the portal the ship disappeared from their eyes.

With Harry and the others

At long last they are gone yelled Dumbledore!

Sir you are way to happy that they are gone said Ron.

I know but I was ready to kill myself or Luffy said Dumbledore.

They are fools said Hermione.

They are not fools they are the **Straw Hat **Pirates and they are only loyal to Luffy I Respect them a little said Harry.

I do two said Dumbledore.

Crap I forgot to tell them there can be a one month can pass in a blink of a eye while traveling in that portal said Dumbledore.

What hell headmaster you spent way to much time with them said Ron.

I know my boy I know said Dumbledore.

With the crew

Guys remember the real reason we want to kick Yhwach ass is for hurting the old man said Luffy with a look that sad I am going to kick some ass.

In the world of the reapers one month later

Getsuga Tenshou yelled the orange haired man.

I still can't believe he broke Aizen out and got away yelled orange haired man.

You can't blame yourself you where trapped in a cage said a women.

I know but this whole thing with Zangetsu not being my real Zanpakuto is too much I wish he would have never broken my Bankai said the orange haired man.

I know that but you said you would help me with my Bankai trainng so let's go do that said Rukia.

Ok fine be that way midget yelled Ichigo.

NAME Ichigo Kurosaki

Job substitute soul reaper

Race Human, Soul Reaper, Arrancar, Fullbringer, Quincy

Hair color orange

Eyes brown

With crew

I can't wait to meet the guy in black robes said Luffy.

End of chapter 20 and story

AN thank you all for reading this story I will be posting a One Piece x Bleach Crossover soon and will post the name in this story. I love all of you who read this story thank you so much the next one will be better because I have way more freedom to change things that I did not like and it is has you can se from the end of the chapter a semi AU but I am going to a big battle just not 100 year blood war I can't match that greatness in anyway. I hope you liked the story I love you all.


	22. Chapter 22

If you would like to read more about the crew go read my One Piece and Bleach Crossover called

**Pirates and Soul Reapers**

thank you all for reading this story.


End file.
